If Mello Says No Its No
by TicTacStory
Summary: Mello threw our favourite gamers DS in the sink, Matt is bored out of his mind and seeks payback for his boredom, now what is a better weapon than lust and desire?  One-shot, crackfick, plain weird.


_**A/N I was going to make this in a doujinshi, but my drawing talent lacks, much more, I prefer using words over pictures, ._.**_

_**Although, you know, MxM + well drawn drawings=Omg hotness.**_

_**Also, pardon my dry and blunt sense of humor.**_

Mello stood against the wall, licking his chocolate before eating it, his mind running laps around the Kira case court, his black leather jeans iched against his legs, the warmth from outside inviting itself in the caravan where the two boys lived.

The other young man, aged 19, Mail Jeevas, better known as Matt was lying on the couch with nothing but is jeans, socks and goggles on, yawning boredly, cussing frustratingly and murmmuring sweet nothings.

Mello sighed, obviously distressed by his restless friend.

"Mello darling, can I ask you a question?" Matt asked, crossing his arms on the pillow and resting his head on said object, calmly looking at his blonde friend, who was dressed in leather and dark clothing, despite that the temperature could easily reach the fourty degrees, and if you wore Mello`s clothes, that amount would increase a ten degrees.

Mello blinked, "Did you just say...darling?" he asked, not facing his friend and quite obviously weirdend out.

"Can I have my DS baaaack?" Said Matt, ignoring Mello`s question.

Mello turned on the heels of his boot and looked down on his friend who was forever lying down on the couch. "I dont think so."

"Come on, it has been four days, FOUR days I tell you, is that not enough?"

Mello sighed with an edge of irittation, and sat on the free spot of the red couch.

Matt also sat straight and closed himself to his friend. "Its soo boring without my videogames...please?"

The blonde checked the roof, as if he expected money to drop down of it every second now. _If I tell him I threw that stupid machine in the sink, will he shut up about it? _Mello wondered.

"Actually, why the hell did you feel the need of snatching it out of my hand anyway? I was busy kicking Bowser`s ass and now look what you have done." He moved his hands to the sides of his friend`s hips and looked at him in the eye, this caused Mello to fall back on the side of the couch.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "You are not wearing a shirt, your hair is wet and you`re on top of me, what am I supposed to think?" He lift his leg and rest his foot on Matt`s chest, with a fast movement he "softly" kicked the man on his back, Mello took advantage of the situation to sit properly (If sitting with one leg against your chest and the other flat on the coffee table as "properly" than yeah, totally.)

"Why are you wet in the first place?" Mello asked as he eyed his friend.

Matt sighed dramatically. "No cigarettes and no videogames, my days as a gamer are over," He paused and looked down on nothing in particular. "Must I now live my days as a 19 year old housewife? where has my youth gone..."

Mello snickered. "You`re hopeless."

Matt tought about this and looked up the ceiling appearing doubtfull. "Actually, you would be the housewife, with your blonde hair and female feautures and everything-"

"Shut."

"Up." Mello warned, giving him A Look.

Mello can be undeniable scary if he wants to be.

Matt seemed entertained, that entertained expression faded away as he remembered the depressive fact that his DS got snatched and kept in God knows where.

"Now seriously, I understand the cigarette crap but does my gaming disturb you soo much? Mello, why are you being such a bitch?"

"Eh?" Mello blinked and looked at his friend. "Grow up, you`re not gonna die without that machine."

"Grow up? how can YOU say that wearing something like THAT?" He poked Mello`s shoulder and shot him a sarcastic look.

"You need a hobby, or a girlfriend, one who keeps you in her bed, soo you wont kick me out of my own bed."

"YOUR bed? what do you mean your bed? Also, its your own fault for playing on your DS till four in the freaking morning."

"What do you with what do mean? I mean what I mean, if its not my bed who`s is it then?"

Mello lift his chin and looked at his friend from the corner of his eyes. "Mine, obviously."

Matt frowned. "Since when?"

"Since always."

"Right, whatever, point cross, I want my DS back." He made a gun shape out of his hand and pointed it at Mello.

Mello looked at his hand and frowned, his lips however twitching in a smile.

"Next time I`ll throw your chocolate`s down the balcony, see how you like it-" Matt was going to continue, but Mello`s laugther stoked his words.

"Bahaha-" Mello kept laughing and laughing, he threw his head back leaning on the edge of the couch and covered his eyes with his gloved hand.

Matt was understandibly mortfied. _Help, I didnt know Mello had a sense of humor... _He tought, and considerd calling 911 for emergency.

"Uh...Mello..."

No use, Mello continued laughing as if he never laughed before, he paused at one point, but one look of Matt was enough to make him crack up again.

"Honestly Mello stop laughing, its worrysome."

Mello did as he was told, a little laugther still hiding in his voice though. "You dumbass, I swear I am never going to forget you-"

Matt gasped. "What do you mean with that? you going to kill me right here?"

Mello again laughed, now Matt just blinked in disbelief, never have seen Mello laugh like that before. "Its proven, you have gone crazy, must I call the hospital?." Matt asked.

Mello stopped laughing and looked at his friend, however throwing him a more symphatic than agressive look, however.

Mello digged in the inside of the jacket and got a silver gun with black details out of it, in a dast movement he pointed the gun at Matt`s head. "I dont want to hear that from YOU, Miss housewife."

Matt snickered and grabbed the head of the gun, "I do not appreciate you shoving that gun down my throath." saying that, he surprised Mello by grabbing his hand and pulling the blonde towards himself, causing the gun to fly out of his hand and hitting the wall.

Mello blinked, he wasn`t used to Matt being soo agressive, "What was that for?"

"Like I said before, I do no appreaciate you shoving your guns down my throath."

"Heh, you sure about that? You dont seem to mind having my face too near your crotch." Mello pointed out, quite aware yet not annoyed enough to remove his head from the fact that Matt pulled him soo that his head fell on his crotch.

"Having guns down my throath and having my gun down your throath are two way different things." Matt stated.

"Your guns suck, even the Japanese have bigger ones."

Suddenly this conversation seemed to go to a whole other pace, and somehow Matt thought that neither was this conversation going to end in his succes of getting his DS back.

"I find it revolting im more surprised than angry hearing you talk about guns wearing such thing as that." He nodded at Mello`s trousers.

Mello raised an eyebrow and turned on his back, his head resting on the high part of Matt`s leg, his eyes gazing upon the ceiling, one leg bent and the other half on the couch half on the floor.

"I beg you pardon, Matt, you seem afwully interested with my jeans-which fits me perfectly- today, what`s up with that?"

"I want my DS back." Matt sighed with every intention of ignoring his friend.

"I asked you a question and you did not answer, or is that out of topic reply the answer?" Mello though about this. "Perhaps I dont want to know the answer, you proud bastard."

"You have no room to talk about pride." Matt signaled. "And anyway, with that phisolophical crap from earlier, does this count as an answer?"

With a steady motion Matt bent his head to the blonde`s, their lips touching and not was too shocked to protest against this sudden intimacy.

However, when the fact that;

was kissing him, and did not seem to stop anytime soon.

frankly, Mello had hardly give a shit about girls and everything that comes with it and now he is kissed by his bestfriend.

is clearly enjoying Matt`s tongue slipping in his mouth.

Matt still had no shirt on, and if Mello, despise his own preferances, wouldnt do anything anytime soon, things can get dangerous.

is the best fucking kisser out there.

However, when this information scanned his brains, and his temporary amused slash desireable slash I-want-to-bang-you-too shock got over with, which only took about ten seconds, ten second where Matt got rougher and slower every second, it took Mello less than 10 percent of that to move in on his kiss, hungrily grabbing Matt`s chessnut coloured hair and pulling it down to him like two highschool girls having a bitch fight, although this was less fighting, and more passionate.

Although highschool bitch fights can also get quite passionate.

If the movie Matt was recently watching had any type of indication.

Or maybe this was also a fight of some sort? A fight where both friends stood against their own feelings, unable to hide them anymore?

Or is this just looking through things too deeply, and all this was just a idiotic and infantile some sort of "revenge" or a way to amuse themselves when there was no one there to amuse them?

Fuck that, who cares?

They were there, shoving their tongues down echother`s throath, one shirtless and the other in leather, thats all that really matters now right?

Mello pushed his friend back, "What the hell." he said after a blink.

Matt brushed his hand in his hair and yawned. "You pretty much asked for it,"

The blonde shot him a sarcastic look and sat straight. "Correct me if im wrong, but I though you were the one bending down and kissing me with your wet tongue and filthy hands, besides its not like it was that bad." He huffed and stood up.

"Im gonna go to have a shower." He said cooly as he walked to the door, too bad for him, Matt always wanted the last word.

"Auntie Mels having a shower? Must uncle Matt not watch over her?"

Mello almost tripped over something non-existent, he straightend his back, took his boot off and threw it over his shoulders in the attempt of hitting Matt,

"Your aim sucks." Matt said, defending himself with ease from the also leather black boot.

Mello attemped it again with the other boot, but miserably failed.

"I`d rather have you on my lap than this boot." Matt yawned and engrossed himself in the TV.

"Oh and by the way, sweety." Mello said sarcastically. "Your DS is in the sink, probably broken, my hand must have let it fall, you can punish me if you wish."

Matt blinked. "Whaaat waaaas thaaaat?"

Mello snickered and dissapeared in the bathroom not leaving a word.

_**A/N Well, that was fairly idiotic.**_

_**I wrote it after midnight, oh god, im tired I think I mi-*snores***_


End file.
